1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage racks and accessory holders and more particularly to a novel storage rack which is remotely operated for moving a pedestal out of a housing so that access is available to items stored on the pedestal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a storage cabinet, clothes rack, horizontal towel racks, or the like for storing a variety of accessories or items such as beverage cans, optional clothing and/or towels. Preferably, such storage cabinets or racks are located in the vicinity of equipment or apparatus intended to be used such as cabinets or racks by a swimming pool, spa, hot tub or the like. Conventionally, such cabinets include doors which are closed and are manually opened when it is desired to withdraw an article from the cabinet, or, in the case of racks, the items, such as a towel, is exposed to the environment.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such conventional storage cabinets or racks which stem largely from the fact that such storage means are remote from the pool or hot tub and, therefore, a person exiting such a pool or tub is wet and exposed to the environment while traveling to the fixed cabinet or rack in order to obtain an item, such as a towel. In other instances, the storage item may be beverage containers, swim floats, swim goggles, sun glasses or the like.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a remotely operated accessory storage holder or rack having a first enclosed position and a second exposed position, wherein a motorized unit is employed to deploy or activate the unit between the two positions. The holder or rack unit should include trays, hooks, or other means for providing support and storage for the items and the holder or rack should be suitable for mounting within a support structure or on the outside of the support structure. In some instances, heating means may be provided for drying damp or wet stored articles.